Moonlit Night
by Two Girls anda Little Insanity
Summary: A short Legolas/Eowyn story after the battle of Helm's Deep. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


Author's Note: This story is the beginning of a fad (hopefully). It wasn't written by me, but by someone else who doesn't have a name on fanfiction.net yet, but wants to put this story on ff.net.. does that make sense? GOOD! On with the story! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
  
  
There were many wounded. Many were dead. But nonetheless, the battle had been won. It had been a struggle, long and perilous, but it was a triumph. Eowyn smiled when this thought came to her mind. It was the day after the battle of Helm's Deep. Eowyn had spent all day helping the wounded. It was night when she finally took rest. She was walking to where the women were bedding down. She sighed as she walked. Sleep seemed most welcoming. then she stopped. An elf sat in a dark hallway, away from the others who dwelled in the fortress. Curious, Eowyn took a few steps down the hall. She finally recognized the elf as Legolas, the friend of Aragorn. She watched on as he sat there, holding his side. "What are you doing?" Eowyn's curiosity got the better of her. Legolas glanced up at her weakly. His hand fell away from his side to reveal a rather large gash. Eowyn immediately rushed to his side. "Why haven't you been healed yet?" "I.I was going to do it myself." "You need help. Now" She tore off the end of her cloak and bandaged the wound. He closed his eyes when she was done. When Eowyn realized he was ashamed that she had had to bandage the wound for him, she stood up and began to leave. She stopped when she heard his voice call after her. "Thank.you." "A superior elf is saying thank you to a mortal human?" She turned to face him. He was now on his feet, leaning awkwardly to one side. "Thank you, for bandaging my wound." She stood wordless at his reply. Eowyn stumbled over her words until she found her tongue. "I heal many. Your thanks is not needed." At that moment he lost his footing, almost falling to the floor. She caught him quickly. He smiled weakly. "I thank you again." This time she smiled. She lowered him slowly to his knees. Legolas looked up. "I.I am afraid I cannot get back to the men's quarters alone. Um." "You need help." She finished for him. He nodded sheepishly. Eowyn stood him up, supporting him with her arm. They went like that down the hall.  
  
  
  
Aragorn stopped in the hall when he saw Eowyn helping Legolas down the hall. Gimli came up next to him. "I never thought I'd see the day when an elf needed the aid of a woman."  
  
  
  
Eowyn finally set Legolas down on an empty cot among the sleeping men. She was glad to set him down, for their closeness had been uncomfortable to her. He nestled into the cot, though Eowyn thought that a stone floor would have been more comfortable. She leaned over and took of his boots. Then she spread a thin sheet across him. "Comfortable?" She whispered sarcastically. "Oh yes, of course." He replied, just as sarcastic as she. "Oh, and thank you." "For what?" He looked puzzled. "For proving to me that elves aren't perfect." "Is that supposed to be a hidden insult?" "I don't know.maybe." she replied in a teasing tone. "You're so." "So what?" "Beautiful." "What?" Eowyn blushed bright red. "Just kidding.Oh wait! No!" Legolas cried out as she tried to hit him. He laughed brightly as he caught her arm, stopping her intended blow. Eowyn broke out into a grin as well. She pushed against his arm that had blocked hers. They struggled for a moment, until his tiredness betrayed him. She pushed his arms down, and grinned in triumph. She suddenly realized how close she was to him. His blue eyes caught hers for a long moment. Then she drew back, surprised at the sudden nervousness that came over her. Though she had drawn back, their eyes were still locked in a gaze, unbreakable and powerful. He suddenly propped himself up on his elbows, closing the distance between them. Legolas moved himself up slowly, and caught her lips in a soft kiss. She responded, kissing him back gently. Eowyn suddenly pulled away when it occurred to her what she was doing. She began to stand up. Legolas caught her arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He whispered. "It's fine." She replied with a small smile. He returned her smile gently. He lay back down and slipped into sleep. And she watched him sleep, under the moonlit sky. 


End file.
